Talk:Represent A Country
Needs *bigger opening paragraph summing the whole project up and indicating why this project is NOTEWORTHY- is there evidence/links showing how many people follow the competition? How many vote? Do these tracks have high scores in the Portal? What evidence is there that anyone much goes to the radio station? *IMO I think that now that the series is established and you will want to update it going forward, you will want to switch the order round and have the most recent first, as is common on wikipedia. That way when someone comes to the page they see what they are most likely to be interested in first, near the top. *Keep working on links so people can verify your information and so the page is more helpful to visitors *Find any external, Non NG links you can that might show how NOTEWORTHY this competition is. *Where is this competition advertised? How do contestants know about it? - give links. * Is there any evidence that success in this competition has lead to anything for the contestants, yet? Put it in when it comes. * Plan to reduce the info on the older competitions over time to keep the page manageable. Keep the data, obviously. If you move to an annual competition and you can show that this competition is NOTEWORTHY enough we may even support making a page for each year. *Is Tom/staff involved in any way? If so, put it in the opening paragraph, or if enough to say in the next section before each comp. If not, why not? Have you approached them yet? *More pics maybe? *Get quotes from anyone NOTEABLE that shows how NOTEWORTHY the competition and the entrants are. * * Icedragon64 21:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Useful This is becoming a respectable article and could be important to increasing our traffic. If the article is of high enough quality it could be used as a main place for people to go for information and to promote the competition on the BBS, which in turn would help this wiki. As it is progressing, for the sake of the wiki, I have tried to help a bit. Icedragon64 21:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) RAC 3 preceeded? "the contest PRECEDED with the final" doesn't make sense- do you mean "went straight to the final" ? Icedragon64 23:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) All very well but... The statements : "Participants who take part in the contest go on to become well known across the Audio part of Newgrounds," and "artists such as LK412 and Chungstarr have gone on to develop further sucess after taking part in the contest." Prove nothing in themselves. The statement is not evidence of any success and if those people have found success, it does not show that they have found it through RAC. "The contest has not only become a celebration of world culture, but has also become a huge celebration of the audio portal artists." Again, these statements do not prove anything, they are just claims of "hugeness" We need third party statements from someone already respected or clear evidence, in terms of statistics, that the contest is popular, and has any influence on Newgrounds. For comparison: *Chluiad is Notable because he has won awards on Newgrounds that people recognise as meaningfull. *Foamys Rants are Notable because they have over 1/2 million views *Malachy is Notable becuase the admin team decided that all the vital, hardworking volunteer Mods are Notable. *I am NOT Notable enough to have a page on Newgrounds, despite doing all this work here, having over 1.3 K reviews and being the leader of a Flash crew. Just because I submit Flash, doesn't make me Notable. Just because you run a competition, doesn't mean that competition is Notable. Who follows it? Who cares apart from the artists and their friends- We don't know, you have to tell us, with refs/links on the page! Icedragon64 20:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC)